ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE
by SraMalfoy
Summary: Hermione no es quien creia ser, la nueva Hermione vivira una gran aventura y en ella la uyudara alguien inesperado.TERMINADA
1. ¿TODA LA VERDAD?

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE.

**Bueno aquí estoy con otra historia, como os prometí, lo primero que quiero hacer es daros las gracias a todas mis lectoras incluidas las que me han dejados los últimos rewies, espero no defraudaros con esta historia. Un beso a tosa y a leer.**

CAPITULO 1: ¿TODA LA VERDAD?

19 de Agosto. Londres. Una chica castaña de ojos color miel lloraba tumbada en su cama. Sus padres le acababan de confesar que era adoptada. Si esa chica era Hermione Granger. Ella nunca había sido una sangre sucia, es mas parecía ser que era una sangre limpia y de las mejores familias.

FLASH BACK

Hermione hija, puedes bajar? Tenemos algo que decirte. dijo su padre ya que su madre estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni hablar.

Si ya bajo. grito Hermione desde su habitación, bajo las escaleras hacia el salón.

Dime papi, que querías decirme?.

Veras Hermione, esto no es fácil, pero creemos que ya ha llegado el momento de que sepas la verdad. hablo la madre.

La verdad de que? pregunto preocupada Hermione.

Bueno, aya va, - dijo su padre un tanto nervioso.- Hermione puesto que en septiembre serás mayor de edad para el mundo mágico, Dumbledore nos pidió que llegado este momento te reveláramos la verdad sobre tu procedencia, veras hija, tu sabes que nosotros te queremos y te querremos siempre...que difícil es esto, bueno al grano, Hermione tu no eres una "sangre sucia" como dicen algunos magos, eres "sangre pura", eres hija de magos y además de muy buena posición.

Hermione no sabia que decir, estaba en estado de shock, aquello le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

Pero que estáis diciendo, no entiendo nada, esto es una broma verdad?

Dumbledore te entrego a nosotros poco después de morir tus verdaderos padres, lo conocimos a través de Arabella Fig., que antes vivía enfrente nuestra, ella sabia que no podíamos tener hijos e informo a Dumbledore.

Pero por que demonios no me habías dicho esto antes!- grito Hermione.

Hija, queríamos hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero Dumbledore nos dijo que solo te lo podríamos decir cuando alcanzases la mayoría de edad, tan solo queda un mes justo para eso y por eso decidimos que este seria el momento preciso para decírtelo, antes de volver a Howarts, tal y como nos pidió Dumbledore.

No entiendo nada, no puedo entender, entonces quienes eran mis padres, como se llamaban, NO LO ENTIENDO!

Hija nosotros no te lo podemos decir porque no sabemos nada mas, fue lo único que nos dijo Dumbledore cuando te entrego a nosotros, pero si nos dio esto, puede que te aclare algo.- dijo la madre de Hermione mientras le entregaba un sobre.

Hermione lo abrió y encontró una llave de banco de Gringotts y un pergamino con su nombre y un numero de cámara.

Y esto?

Dumbledore nos lo dio para que te lo diésemos el día que te contáramos la verdad.

Hermione subió a su cuarto, estaba en estado de shock, toda su vida había sido una mentira, seis años aguantando insultos e intentos de asesinato por ser una sangre sucia y ahora resultaba que no lo era, solo tenia ganas de llorar, había soportado infinidad de cosas por ser algo que no era y ni sus padres ni Dumbledore, que lo sabían habían hecho nada al respecto.

Después de estar tres horas llorando y pensando, pensando y llorando, Hermione se levanto, tenia tomada una decisión, necesitaba pensar. Bajo al salón para comunicarle a sus padres lo que había decidido.

Papa, mama, vosotros habéis sido unos padres maravillosos, mis padres y siempre lo seréis, os quiero muchísimo, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado confusa y necesito pensar, aclarar mi mente, lo entendéis?.- pregunto con tristeza Hermione.

Si hija lo entendemos, comprendemos que esto es muy duro para ti, pero que es lo que quieres hacer?

Me iré al Callejón Diagon, iré a Gringotts a saber que quiere decir esta llave y después de comprar lo que necesite para el colegio, me hospedare en el Caldero Chorreante lo que queda de verano.

Esta bien hija, pero ten cuidado, de acuerdo, y de verdad Hermione que lo sentimos, nos hubiese gustado contártelo antes, pero ni tu padre ni yo somos magos y no entendemos las cosas de tu mundo por eso hicimos caso a tu director.

No te preocupes mama, solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, tendré cuidado y no os olvidéis de que os quiero, de verdad.

Hermione recogió todas sus cosas, su padre la llevo hasta el Caldero Chorreante y se fue. Ella entro a dejar sus cosas en una habitación que ya había apalabrado mediante una lechuza.

Subió a la habitación y acomodo todas sus cosas, después saco de su bolsillo una llave y se encamino hacia el banco mágico, a averiguar que secretos guardaba aquella cámara.

Cuando llego a Gringotts entrego la llave y el pergamino y la acompañaron a su cámara. Cuando la abrió, no pudo mas que quedarse alucinada, montones de oro, de papeles de propiedad, joyas, lo que nunca imagino y todo era suyo. Buscando algo que le diese algo de información sobre su verdadera familia, encontró una carta, escrita con una caligrafía apresurada, dirigida a ella.

"Mi querida Hermione:

Si estas aquí leyendo esto es que ya no estamos, pero supongo que no pensarías que te dejaríamos sin nada. Aquí hay dinero suficiente para que puedas estudiar la carrera mágica que quieras en la mejor universidad mágica y papeles de un par de mansiones para que te mudes si quieres con tu familia, con aquellos que de seguro te han cuidado de una manera excepcional.

Hija siento no poder estar a tu lado, pero donde quiera que este te querré siempre y tu padre también. Mira dentro del sobre, esto fue mío, al ponértelo recibirás tus últimos..."

Hermione no podía parar de llorar, esa carta era de su madre, de su verdadera madre, pero cuando quiso seguir leyendo, se dio cuenta de que la carta estaba quemada, no decía, nada mas, Hermione tomo el anillo, era de plata con una piedra ámbar, igual que los ojos de la chica. Se puso el anillo y algo extraño paso, la cámara se ilumino y cuando la luz se extinguió, la chica se sentía muy mareada y muy diferente.

Una vez se repuso, cogió algo de dinero (bastante) y salió de Gringotts todavía muy desorientada.

Decidió darse una alegría, este año seria su séptimo y ultimo año en Howarts, no tenían que llevar aquel horrible uniforme, ya que eran mayores y estaban apunto de graduarse, solo la túnica y debajo de ella lo que ellos quisieran, ya fuera ropa muggel o mágica. Por aquel entonces muchos magos habían adoptado la ropa muggel por sé mas cómoda, divertida y moderna por lo que en el callejón habían abierto una enorme tienda de cinco plantas de esta. La tienda tenia la ropa muggel de ultima moda, con todos los complementos necesarios y ya saben que a las chicas eso de comprar nos reconforta y Hermione en ese momento necesitaba que algo la reconfortara muchísimo.

Hermione decidió entrar, se compro de todo, ya era hora de cambiar su apariencia, aburrida, es mas sentía una urgente necesidad de cambiar su aspecto y eso era algo extraño ya que ella nunca se había preocupado por eso, a ella lo único que le importaba era estudiar, pero desde que se había puesto aquel anillo se sentía diferente. Compro un par de abrigos largos, dos chaquetas, jerséis, camisetas, faldas, pantalones, zapatos, botas, deportivas, bolsos, cinturones, gorros, bisutería de ultimo diseño, gafas, pinturas, perfumes y mas de mil complementos mas. Ya nadie la iba desprecia por venir de una familia muggel con ingresos económicos muy por debajo de los de los grandes magos, ahora era una sangre pura confirmada, con mas dinero del que jamás pudiese gastar, ese año volvería a Howarts una nueva Hermione, Granger?

Cuando pago, la dueña de la tienda le ofreció, como gratitud a los múltiples gastaos que había hecho allí la chica, la ayuda de unos cuantos elfos domésticos que la ayudaran a cargar con todo hacia la habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, donde estaba hospedada.

Después de acomodar todas sus cosas, decidió que también pasaría por un salón de belleza. Se aclaro el pelo y se lo alisaron de tal forma que nuca mas tendría que lidias con sus rebeldes rizos, una vez termino, volvió a la habitación y se cambio de ropa, ahora ya si que era una nueva Hermione, como todavía hacia algo de calor opto por ponerse una falda de licra de cintura de goma negra ancha y un poco de vuelo color rosa fucsia y negra, una camiseta de una sola manga fucsia y unas sandalias planitas del mismo color. Se veía impresionante y por su puesto muy distinta de cómo ella estaba acostumbrada, se pinto un poco y dándose un ultimo repaso decidió que la antigua Hermione quedaba completamente enterrada.

Cansada de tanto ajetreo decidió tomarse un rato para descansar antes de ir a por los útiles del colegio y pensó que le sentaría bien un helado, por lo que se fue directamente a la heladería.

Cuando fue a tomar asiento en la heladería se choco con alguien.

Lo siento, es que iba despistada. – dijo Hermione.

No la culpa fue mía, no miraba por donde iba. – dijo el chico mirando lo preciosa que era la chica.

Hermione levanto la vista.

Malfoy!

Granger?.- el chico la había reconocido por que solo ella pronunciaba su nombre de ese tono.- quítate de aquí sangre sucia.

Una cosita Malfoy, no te voy a consentir que me llames ni una vez mas sangre sucia, entendido. – dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma.

Y que me vas a hacer sangre sucia!

De repente la tarrina de helado de levaba Malfoy en las manos estallo, dejándole perdido. Hermione no sabia como, pero estaba segura de que había sido ella la que lo había hecho porque en el momento de la explosión había sentido una rabia enorme mezclada con odio y esta había desembocado en una especie de energía.

Que coño has hacho Granger?

Hermione entre divertida y asustada se dio la vuelta y sin contestarle desapareció del lugar dejando a Malfoy con un palmo de narices.

No parece la misma – pensó Draco.- nueva imagen, ropa cara, su reacción tan fría y sosegada y lo que ha pasado con el helado, esto es muy extraño, pero lo descubriré y de seguro me las pagara, seguro, nadie hace algo así a Draco Malfoy y se marcha así.

Hermione mientras tanto compro todo lo que le faltaba para la escuela y una escoba, la nueva Hermione tenia que abandonar ese miedo absurdo a volar, una saeta M5, el ultimo modelo, ahora que tenia dinero no se iba a privar de nada, también compro algunos libros para su biblioteca particular.

Cansada de todas las compras volvió a su habitación y acomodo todo en los nuevos baúles que había comprado luego se tumbo un rato y pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido y en el encuentro con Malfoy y lo que había pasado con el y el helado.


	2. NUEVOS PODERES Y VUELTA A HOWARTS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Gracias a mis dos primeras lectoras, espero no decepcionaros con la historia, Erol Haruka, te sorprenderá la historia te lo aseguro, no creo que sea como tu piensas o eso espero, si no hay sorpresa, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, Conitanzahp muchísimas gracias por eso de idola, bueno te lo he dicho ya en un rewie, un besazo y gracias a las dos. Siento retrasarme tanto esta vez en publicar, pero estoy de exámenes.**

CAP2: NUEVOS PODERES Y VUELTA A HOWARTS

Tumbada en la cama y después de mucho pensar decidió probar a ver si podía volver a explotar algo.

Vamos Hermione, enfádate, piensa en todo lo que te ha pasado, enfádate! – se dijo a sí misma.

Bommmmm! Un jarrón exploto en mil pedazos, Hermione había conseguido canalizar toda su rabia hacia lo que le había sucedido.

Bien Hermione, ahora tengo que empezara controlarlo.- tomo una vela, la coloco en una mesa e intento explotarla concentrándose en ella, pero lo que consiguió aun le sorprendió mas, la movió hacia donde ella estaba y sin varita.

No lo entiendo, esto nunca me había pasado, pero visto de otra forma esto es genial, tendrá algo que ver con lo que sucedió en la cámara?

Después del descubrimiento de sus nuevos poderes y cansada de la practica de estos, decidió darse un baño para relajarse, lo necesitaba, demasiadas cosas nuevas habían pasado en tan solo 24 horas, ahora ya no era una sangra sucia, tenia una fortuna y unos nuevos poderes que la hacían sentirse muy poderosa.

Se desnudo y se comenzó a meter en el baño caliente con espuma, pero un grito ahogado salió de su boca. Su reflejo en el espejo le mostraba algo que antes no estaba ahí y que de seguro ella no se lo había hecho. La silueta de dos enormes alas que le cubrían toda la espalda era lo que Hermione había visto. La cosa cada vez era mas extraña, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba una explicación a todo eso y sabia perfectamente a quien tenia que acudir, en cuanto llegase a Howarts iría a ver a Dumbledore.

1 de Septiembre, estación de King Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. Hermione Granger, la nueva Hermione Granger hizo su entrada cargada con un montón de maletas y baúles, con el largo pelo recogido en una coleta baja con una cinta de cuero negro y vestida con vaqueros camiseta blanca y botines de tacón de aguja del mismo color, su cara iba adornada con unas grandes gafas de sol negras. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al tren, allí se encontraría con sus amigos, estaba muy cansada, había continuado toda la noche entrenando sus nuevos poderes y prefería esperarles tranquila y cómoda en un compartimiento del tren.

Que tenemos aquí, si es la sangre sucia!

Te lo advertí Malfoy, quítate de mi camino o te vas a enterar.

O si, esta vez no tengo un helado en las manos.- dicho esto Malfoy salió volando hacia el fondo del vagón dejando el camino libre a Hermione.

Esto no se va a quedar así, esta vez no.- y salió detrás de ella.

Hermione ya había acomodado sus cosas en el compartimiento y leía un libro tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un muy enfadado Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy sal de aquí ahora mismo sino quieres que practique mas contigo mis nuevos truquitos!

Mira estúpida, no ha nacido nadie aun que me de ordenes o que me amenace!

Estas seguro, mortifago, yo pensaba que eras un lacayo de tu padre y por supuesto de Voldemort!

Cállate!

Que pasa Malfoy, la verdad duele, pensé que estabas orgulloso de lo que eres!

Malfoy tomo a Hermione desprevenida y la cogió por las muñecas empujándola contra la pared.

Suéltame Malfoy!

No, antes me vas a escuchar, no sé lo que ocultas pero lo voy a descubrir y no voy a para hasta que lo haga.

Lo que a mí me pase no te importa, mortifago!

No me vuelvas a llamar así, tu no sabes nada de mí.

Tu tampoco de mí y te has dedicado a torturarme durante seis años, ahora lárgate de aquí, por favor. – Hermione no podía mas, quería que se marchara su sola presencia la ponía enferma, le hacia sentir incomoda.

Me voy – dijo soltándola- pero esta conversación no se ha terminado. – y clavo sus fríos ojos grises en los de ella, como intentando percibir algo en su mirada.

Hermione se sentó y Malfoy salió por la puerta del compartimiento. Ella se quedo pensando en lo raro del comportamiento de Malfoy cuando le había llamado mortifago, así sumida en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.

Hermione!- Harry y Ron entraron en el compartimiento- te hemos estado buscando por todo el tren, que hacías aquí tan sola?

Chicos!- dijo Hermione emocionada- estaba muy cansada y entre aquí a esperaros y me quede dormida.

Hermione se levanto y se tiro sobre sus amigos para darles un gran abrazo.

Chicos, tenia muchísimas ganas de veros, si supierais todo lo que me ha pasado y como os he necesitado.- dijo casi llorando la chica.

Venga tranquila, ya estamos aquí, cuéntanos, que te ha pasado?- dijo harry.

Todo lo que me ha pasado es muy extraño, no sé ni como empezar, chicos no soy hija de muggels, mis padres eran magos, aurores muy importantes y buena posición social, ambos de familias mágicas, murieron en extrañas condiciones y Dumbledore me dejo con mis padres junto con una llave de una cámara de Gringotts repleta de oro, pero eso no es lo peor, allí me encontré un anillo, que al ponérmelo ilumino la cámara, desde entonces tengo nuevos poderes que aun estoy intentando controlar y un enorme tatuaje en la espalda que por su puesto yo no me hice, incluso me siento diferente con respecto a mi carácter, me dio hasta por arreglarme y comprar...- Hermione les contó todo de un tirón, había necesitado desde hace muchos días conversar con alguien de confianza y sacarlo todo.

La verdad Hermione es que te ves distinta, estas muy cambiada, estas muy guapa.- dijo Ron, ninguno de ellos sentía nada hacia la chica, ni la chica sentía nada hacia ellos, pero eso no les impedía piropearse de vez en cuando.

Si Hermione estas increíble, y por lo que nos has contado no te preocupes, lo mejor que podrías hacer es hablar con Dumbledore, seguro que el te podrá resolver muchas dudas y tranquilízate.

Gracias, por escucharme chicos, si lo primero que are será hablar con él, pero es que todo esto es tan raro, no entiendo nada, todo es tan diferente ahora, es como si fuese otra persona, como si toda mi vida hubiese sido una mentira, como si todo lo que he vivido por ser quien era hubiese sido una pesadilla y ahora despertara.

Hermione entiendo que estés impresionada con todo, pero lo acabaras asumiendo y si no mírame a mí, siento que todo el mundo sabe mas de mí que yo.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se rió, la verdad es que su problema ahora mismo comparado con el de Harry era una tontería, pero algo le decía, que iba a ser mas que eso.

Además Hermione tu sigues siendo la misma, más guapa, más rica y más importante, pero la misma, además ya no estarás en peligro constante por ser hija de muggels.

Sus amigos eran únicos para consolarla, siempre lograban que sus problemas parecieran menores o con una fácil solución, siempre lo hacían entre ellos, sobre todo con Harry.

Decidieron hablar de otras cosas mas alegres y menos preocupantes por el camino.

Una vez llegaron a Howarts se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor. Ya estaban casi todos sentados, el trío Griffindor fue de los últimos en entrar. Cuando Hermione traspaso la puerta, todo el publico masculino quedo embobado, emitía sensualidad, belleza y poder por todos sus poros, aunque ella no se daba cuenta lo hacia y no dejo frío a ningún hombre de la sala, sus amigos ya habían notado el cambio, pero aunque ellos reconocían que su amiga se había vuelto una de las tías más buenas de Howarts, si no la que mas, estaban bastante molestos con las miradas que le estaban echando a su amiga. Ella mientras tanto llevaba la situación con extraña normalidad, la antigua Hermione se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza, pero la nueva lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía pletorica al verse tan admirada. Sin duda aunque no sabia muy bien porque, cierto Slytherin había caído también en el encanto de la chica, pero lo suyo iba mas haya, tenia una terrible curiosidad por saber el porque del cambio de la chica, de su nueva actitud.

Cuando el revuelo paso, todos se sentaron y Dumbledore dijo unas palabras.

Queridos estudiantes, daros la bienvenida a un nuevo curso, para muchos el ultimo, y para otros el primero. Recordaros que el bosque oscuro esta prohibido y que debéis acatar las normas de Filch, las tiene todas anotadas en el tablón de conserjería. También les voy a comunicar a quienes les ha sido otorgado el premio anual. Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy, enhorabuena, sus calificaciones han sido excelentes, son los nuevos premios anuales. De ahora en adelante convivirán como premios anuales en una sala común privada, donde les sera más fácil realizar las tareas de su cargo y estudiar para los Éxtasis. Ahora que empiece el banquete!

La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos le molesto demasiado, a ella porque ya no le daba miedo Malfoy y a él porque quería averiguar que pasaba con ella. Terminaron de cenar y el trío se despidió antes de irse cada cual a su sala común.

Buenas noches Hermione, que duermas bien.- dijo Harry.

Si y ten cuidado con Malfoy.- esta vez fue Ron.

No os preocupéis chicos, buenas noches.- les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar en Howarts.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Draco Malfoy esperándola en el sillón. Nada mas verla, se incorporo.

Granger, ves? Te dije que esto no se quedaría así, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer contigo lo que me plazca y durante todo un curso.


	3. 1º NOCHE JUNTOS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Muchas gracias mis fieles lectora, no sé que haría sin vosotras, cada rewie que recibo vuestro me emociona, un besazo a todas, hoy no puedo agradeceros a cada una porque estoy de exámenes, pero me he tomado un descansito para publicar este cap, espero que os guste, la historia va tomando forma y esta vez no voy a ser tan benevolente como en la historia anterior, no os voy a dar romance...tan pronto claro, aun faltan caps.**

CAP3: 1º NOCHE JUNTOS

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Draco Malfoy esperándola en el sillón. Nada mas verla, se incorporo.

Granger, ves? Te dije que esto no se quedaría así, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacer contigo lo que me plazca y durante todo un curso.

Atrévete tan solo a tocarme, Malfoy, y lamentaras haber nacido, te lo juro!- le dijo mientras le miraba con el odio mas profundo, parecía que empezaba a controlar sus poderes, si eso hubiese sucedido unos días antes no sabia lo que hubiese podido pasar.

Correré el riesgo...- y se abalanzo sobre ella arrinconándola nuevamente contra la pared.

Suéltame Malfoy, no te lo repetiré mas, si no me sueltas...

Sino te suelto que, que me harás, me mataras, no lo creo, no eres tan dura como quieres hacer ver, no te atreverías a matarme.

No estés tan seguro Malfoy, eres el ser al que más desprecio en este planeta, incluso universo, eres odioso, cruel...

Hermione intento zafarse de el mientras que el chico asimilaba lo que le había dicho, pero al agarrarlo para empujarle todo fue muy extraño, de pronto un torrente de sentimientos inundo su ser de dolor, dolor, miedo, terror, angustia, soledad, sentía que moría por dentro, y no sabia porque, pero sabia que todos aquellos sentimientos pertenecían al rubio que la tenia aprisionada, lagrimas saladas inundaron su rostro, como pudo se separo de él y por fin el dolor termino. Le miro a los ojos y dijo...

Lo siento- no pudo decir nada mas, porque se desmayo, no lo soporto, demasiado dolor.

Draco no entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero por un momento se sintió libre de toda carga, se sintió feliz y ahora estaba allí con la chica en brazos, aquello era surrealista, el no había querido hacerle daño, solo asustarla un poco. La tomo en brazos, no iba a dejarla ahí tirada, a decir verdad, el asco que aparentaba tenerle, era solo eso apariencia, simplemente no la conocía y aunque años atrás es cierto que la había odiado por ser quien era, ya no era lo mismo, además ahora tenia la responsabilidad de ayudarla como compañero, si le pasaba algo desde luego nadie dudaría en culparlo a él.

Entro en la habitación de la Griffindor, allí todas sus cosas estaban ya colocadas. La tumbo en la cama y vio el semblante triste y dolorido de la chica. No entendía que había podido pasarle, el no había hecho nada, cuando entro parecía de lo mas contenta, no lo sabia pero lo averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro. Comprobó que sus signos vitales fuesen normales y tomo una silla para sentarse mientras que esperaba a que despertase.

La noche iba pasando y Hermione no despertaba, al final Draco también se durmió, dejándose llevar a otro mundo de manos de Morfeo.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana. Una chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a despertar. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que su cabeza iba a estallar a parte de un sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo para despejarse, miro a los lados, estaba en su habitación, pero no recordaba como había llegado allí. De repente noto como unos ojos grises se clavaban en los suyos.

Malfoy, que haces aquí?- pregunto la chica en un tono cansado.

Esperando respuestas.- contesto él.

Que clase de respuestas?- Hermione comenzó a recordar lo que había sentido ayer al tocarlo y no quería pasarse con él.

Pues por ejemplo el porque de tu cambio, tanto físico, como el psíquico, el cambio de tu cuenta bancaria que como puedo observar debe de ser increíble y por supuesto esas nuevas habilidades tuyas, creo que no se me olvida nada.

Y porque crees que confiaría yo en ti, si mal no recuerdo tu me odias.

Digamos que ya no te odio tanto, además creo que es mejor que sepa toda la verdad de tu boca a que yo solito saque conclusiones, no?

Esta bien, te contare todo lo que sé, pero con una condición.

Cual?

Que luego tu me expliques porque sentí ayer lo que sentí cuando te toque.

Que quieres decir?

Tu solo di que sí.

Esta bien, trato hecho.

Bueno, espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer.- No sabia muy bien porque le iba a contar todo a Draco, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien ajeno a ella, que no la conociera.- Para empezar, ya te puedas ir buscando otra manera de insultarme, lo de sangre sucia, ya no vale, por mis venas corre la misma sangre pura que por las tuyas, no te quedes con esa cara, mis padres eran magos de alta posición y aurores, pero murieron en extrañas condiciones, entonces Dumbledore me recogió y me entrego a mis padres muggels. De todo esto me entere el día antes de encontrarnos en el callejón, ese mismo día descubrí que tengo una bóveda en Gringotts con mas dinero del que jamás me pueda gastar y casas y joyas..., pero yo buscaba algo que me pudiese revelar alguna pista sobre mis padres y encontré una carta de mi madre y este anillo.- dijo mientras se lo enseñaba, Draco no la interrumpía, era demasiado curioso como para interrumpir el relato.-Cuando me puse el anillo lo que paso es aun mas extraño, la cámara se ilumino con una luz de un blanco intenso y desde entonces tengo nuevos poderes que van creciendo con el paso de los días y un tatuaje en la espalda que empezó a aparecer ese mismo día y que se va haciendo mas nítido también cada día que pasa.- Hermione termino su confesión sintiéndose un poco mas liberada.

Granger si no fuese porque yo he presenciado algunas cosas extrañas y nuevas en ti no te creería ni una palabra, y dime que clase de nuevos poderes tienes.

Pues por ahora se han manifestado tres, estallo cosas, ese lo descubrí contigo, el segundo es que muevo cosas, por supuesto los dos sin varita y el tercero también lo descubrí contigo, enhorabuena Malfoy estas en el ranking, creo que leí en un libro de magia antigua como se llamaba... si empatia, tengo el poder de la empatia.

Si, muéstrame algún truquito.

Hermione estallo el espejo que colgaba de la pared en mil pedazos con solo un gesto de mano, luego movió en el aire un baso de agua hacia ella.

Ya esta.

Y que es eso de la empatia?

El poder de la empatia, te permite sentir en tu propio cuerpo cualquier sentimiento de la persona a la que tocas.

Y porque dijiste que lo descubriste conmigo?

Eso dímelo tu Draco, tu viste como me quede después de tocarte.- después de lo que había sentido no podía seguir siendo fría con aquel chico, había sufrido mucho, por eso era si y no quería colaborar más.

Por que me has llamado por mi nombre?

Porque para eso lo tienes no?

Si pero no entiendo él porque de que lo utilices en este preciso momento.

Pues tiene su porque, ahora sé porque eres así, porque te comportas así y no voy a ser yo la que te dé la espalda.

Tu no puedes saber nada de mí.

Claro que si, cuando te toque sentí tu dolor, tu pena, tu tristeza, tu agonía, tu miedo...

Basta!.- la interrumpió

No no basta, yo te conté lo que me pasa, ahora soy yo la que quiere saber que te pasa a ti, porque te sientes así, porque solo hay tristeza en tu vida.

Esta bien, un trato es un trato, pero jamás le cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a contar, es duro y no quiero que nadie me tenga pena, además podrías ponerme en peligro.

Confía en mi.

Cuando me tocaste, me sentí liberado, sentí que todo el dolor se iba y que era libre, es cierto en mi vida no ha habido nada mas que sufrimiento, dolor y grandes cantidades de soledad aunque aquí nadie lo note, porque aprendía aser buen actor. El año pasado nada mas terminar el curso mi padre me llevo ante Voldemort y me marcaron a la fuerza.- Mientras decía esto le enseño la marca tenebrosa.- Pero yo nunca he querido este destino por eso ahora trabajo junto con Snape, de espía para la Orden del Fénix...

Gracias.- dijo ella al terminar la historia.

Por que?

Por confiar en mi.

No te acostumbres.

No lo haré

Bueno creo que ya es hora de levantarnos y bajar a desayunar que dentro de media hora empiezan las clases.

Draco se fue a su habitación para lavarse y cambiarse, Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero no bajo a desayunar, tenia que hablar urgentemente con Dumbledore de todo lo que estaba pasando, después de todo él conocía a sus padres ya que se hizo cargo de ella. Corrió hasta el despacho del director, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que no tenia la contraseña para abrir la gárgola, pero como si estuviesen esperándola la gárgola se abrió. Hermione subió las escaleras y entro en la sala, allí sentado frente a su mesa estaba el director.

Ah, Srta. Granger, la estaba esperando


	4. ATAQUE DE FURIA

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Igual que en el anterior cap, no puedo daros las gracias a cada una porque si no me da tiempo a escribir, un besazo a todas e infinitas gracias por valorar mi fic y leerlo, gracias de veras...**

CAP4: ATAQUE DE FURIA

Ah Srta. Granger, la estaba esperando.

Profesor Dumbledor, necesito respuestas y las necesito ya y creo que es usted el único que me las puede dar.

No se preocupe, que yo se las daré, claro que en la medida que me sea posible

Quién soy, que me pasa, todo es tan confuso, es como si hubiese estado soñando todo este tiempo.

La respuesta a la primera pregunta es sencilla, usted, es usted, pero si se refiere a sus orígenes, usted es hija de Vladaquia y Milgraine Navski, una familia de antigua estirpe, muy antigua, tu padre era todo un Griffindor y tu madre una Slytherin, pero lucharon contra Voldemort como valientes aurores, pero en una emboscada, tu padre cayo defendiendo a tu madre y luego cayo ella.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, acababa de conocer una parte de la historia, quienes eran sus padres y como murieron.

Tu Hermione Granger o Navski, como prefieras, eres la verdadera heredera de Salazar Slytherin, ya que tu madre también lo era, por eso la mataron, porque se negaba a su destino, por eso cuando ellos murieron tuve que esconderte entre muggels para que Voldemort jamás te encontrara y te secuestrara, y así también retrasar la aparición de tus poderes hasta que estuvieses preparada.

Una pregunta, entonces si soy la heredera de Salazar, porque estoy en Griffindor.

Porque tu padre lo era también y aunque te preces muchísimo a tu madre, en todos los sentidos, en tu corazón habita el alma de un Griffindor.

Y porque me dijo que mis poderes no se presentarían hasta que estuviese preparada, para que me tenia que preparar?

Par afrontar tu destino

Y cual es mi destino?

Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu, tu tienes la ultima palabra, yo ya no te puedo decir más.

Hermione se levanto y se fue corriendo, dando un portazo a la puerta del despacho del director, no podía parar, lo único que quería era huir, desaparecer, todo aquello era demasiado, la superaba. Corrió y corrió hasta que llego al lago, se acerco a la orilla y comenzó a contemplar su reflejo.

Quién eres tu, Hermione, Hermione, que?. Toda tu vida ha sido una mentira, soy una Slytherin, su heredera, todo lo que he odiado y rechazado se precipita hacia mí y no puedo hacer nada. Que se supone que debo hacer, soy poderosa, inteligente, debería cambiar las cosas, eso es lo que haré, cambiare las cosas y a mi manera, sola, porque ahora estoy sola, como podría decirle a mis amigos que soy la heredera de Slytherin, me darían la espalda, nada es lo que parecía ser, así que eso es lo que haré, cambiar las cosas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el comedor, tenia hambre. Llego a su mesa y se sentó al lado de sus amigos, aunque siempre con el pensamiento de que si algún día se enteraban la rechazarían.

Hermione, donde has estado, te has perdido todas las clases de la mañana y eso es muy raro en ti.- dijo Harry

Lo siento chicos, siento haberos preocupado, fui a hablar con Dumbledore y luego fui al lago a pensar.

Y que fue lo que te dijo.- pregunto Ron.

Poca cosa, yo pensé que sabría mas, solo el nombre de mis padres y que los poderes los herede de mi madre.- odiaba mentirles, pero no podía decirles nada mas, su secreto era demasiado intimo y no quería asustarlos.

Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore...

Para que me ha hecho llamar, profesor.

Draco, necesito tu ayuda, la misión que te voy a encomendar creo que será la más difícil que has hacho hasta ahora, pero confió en ti.

Dígame profesor.

Has de vigilar a Hermione Granger, si te lo pido a ti es porque creo que eres el único capaz de hacerlo y porque tú eres el que esta mas cerca de ella ya que compartís habitación, además sus amigos no podrían hacerlo, sus destinos deben ser compartidos, no cruzarse.

Pero a Granger, porque?- a Draco no le hacia demasiada gracia ser la niñera de nadie.

Creo que ella ya te ha contado algo de su nueva personalidad, no?.- el viejo siempre lo sabia todo.

Correcto.

Bueno pues ahora yo te contare toda la verdad, algo que ni ella misma sabe.

Dumbledore le contó todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione y añadió algo más.

Draco, ella al ser la verdadera heredera de Salazar tiene un destino ya dispuesto, ella tiene el poder de la vida o de la muerte d todos nosotros, tiene el poder para derrotar de una vez por todas a todos lo ejércitos de Voldemort y al el mismo, o de unirse a ellos y ser peor que el propio Voldemort, mucho mas poderosa y mortal, esto lo haría si reclamara su trono, el trono oscuro. El tatuaje que tiene en la espalda es una marca que nos dirá que camino ha elegido, si la vida o la muerte, si elige la vida se quedara solo la silueta, como lo tiene ahora, solo que más nítido, pero si elige la muerte se teñirá completamente de negro, espero que eso nunca suceda. Por eso debes vigilarla, para que eso no suceda, no se debe sentir sola, y creo que ahora se siente muy sola, ella es muy fuerte pero a la vez muy débil. Cuídala.

Lo haré, confié en mi, aunque no me guste ser la niñera de nadie, acepto.

Otra, pregunta, sabes cuales de sus poderes han empezado a manifestarse?

Si, al menos los que me dijo ella, mueve cosas, las explota y es empatica.

Gracias Draco, puedes retirarte y recuerda que ella no debe saber nada de su destino, lo debe descubrir ella misma.

Termino la hora de comer y tocaba doble clase de pociones con Slytherin, ni Hermione ni Draco, tenían la cabeza para clases, los dos por cosas de las que se habían enterado esta mañana y que sin saberlo les uniría en un destino conjunto.

La clase paso sin mas sobresaltos, que lo de Snape quitando puntos a Griffindor y algunas miradas fugaces que se mandaban los dos jóvenes.

La hora de la cena llego, el comedor estaba repleto, pero alguien faltaba, el rubio de ojos grises buscaba a una leona, pero no la encontró, se comenzó a preocupar y sin pensárselo dos veces se levanto para ir a buscarla, tenia que hacerlo y mas ahora que Dumbledore había puesto toda su confianza en el y sabia que esa chica era como una nieta para el director. No sabia donde se podía encontrar, se dirigió hacia su sala común para ver si se encontraba allí. Dijo la contraseña y paso.

La sala común estaba destrozada, una bola de fuego le paso rozando el hombro, pudiendo sentir el calor, supuso que seria otro de los nuevos poderes de la chica.

Estaba tirada en el suelo llorando desconsolada, de rabia explotando cosas y tirando bolas de fuego, por lo que habia varias cosas ardiendo.

Quieras para ya Granger, acabaras por hacerte daño.- grito Draco.

No quiero, porque he de hacerlo, ya ves soy igual que tu, una sangre pura, una Slytherin, su heredera nada menos, no recibo ordenes de nadie.- gritaba a todo pulmón.- Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira, todos lo sabían y nadie me lo dijo, solo quiero terminar con todo.- dijo mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego al sillón y explotaba uno de los escritorios.

Draco no sabia que hacer, Hermione estaba fuera de sí llorando y gritando. Se acerco hasta ella y la levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada. Ella se abrazo a él, sin saber porque, en ese momento sentía que solo podía confiar en él. Esto a Draco le incomodo un poco, ellos habían sido enemigos durante seis años y ahora ella le estaba abrazando y él tenia la misión de protegerla de sí misma.

Ella seguía llorando desconsolada, él la llevo hasta el único sillón que quedaba en pie después del ataque destructivo de la chica. Entre sollozos se fue quedando dormida. Cuando Draco se aseguro de que ya estaba tranquila la subió hasta su habitación y la dejo en la cama. El bajo a la sala común para arreglar aquel desastre.

Reparo!.- con un golpe de varita todo volvió a su estado normal. Draco se sentó estaba aturdido.

"Esa Granger esta loca, aunque quien no lo estaría en su lugar y eso que no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas", "que carácter y que fuerza tiene, no me gustaría ser su enemigo ahora, con lo poderosa que se ha vuelto", "y que guapa esta, preciosa, ha cambiado tanto, es toda una mujer", "pero que tonterías estas diciendo, ella sigue siendo Granger, que no se te olvide, además tengo una misión y no se debe mezclar el trabajo con el placer".


	5. 1º NOCHE DE CAZA

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE.

**Bueno ante todo repetiros que por ahora no os puedo contestar a los rewies porque sino no podría escribir este capitulo, eso si por supuesto agradeceros a todas vuestra confianza y vuestras ganas de leer mis historias, un besazo a todas, la historia ya se va poniendo más oscura. Besazo y a leer.**

CAP5: 1º NOCHE DE CAZA

De tanto pensar en lo ocurrido, Draco se quedo dormido en el sillón. Mientras en la habitación de Hermione los rayos plateados de la luna la despertaron. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en la sala común y también lo que había prometido frente al lago, que ella cambiaria las cosas. Se levanto y cogió un mono de cuero negro que se había comprado y unas botas haciendo juego de tacón de aguja y punta, se enfundo en el vestido, se maquillo en tonos oscuros y salió de la sala común en dirección al sauce boxeador, una vez en la casa de los gritos se desaparecería e iría a la caza de mortifagos o de cualquier otro ser que sirviese a Voldemort.

Aunque todo esto lo hizo en sumo silencio para que nadie la descubriese, Draco Malfoy había observado como salía por la puerta y la siguió, después de todo esa era su misión.

Cuando Hermione estaba parada frente al sauce boxeador, recordó que para que se estuviese quieto necesitaba tocar en nudo, pero no se atrevía después de lo que le había sucedido en su tercer año.

Párate ya, eres un árbol molesto!.- grito Hermione mientras que movía las manos con clara desesperación.

Cual fue su sorpresa que este se paralizo, tenia otro nuevo poder, la cosa iba mejorando por momentos, no lo pensó dos veces y se metió en el túnel. Draco que la seguía con una distancia prudente hizo lo mismo, nada mas pasar él el árbol volvió a moverse desquiciado.

Caminaron por el oscuro túnel uno detrás del otro, claro que la primera no sabia que tenia compañía. Al llegar a la habitación Hermione tenia la intención de desaparecerse, pero algo la interrumpió, una sombra saliendo justo detrás de ella, le lanzo una bola de fuego, cada vez controlaba mas sus poderes.

Protego!.- grito el chico.- Que es lo que quieres Granger, matarme?

No pero por tu seguridad es mejor que no me sigas o quizás acabes como no deseas.

Eso es una amenaza?

No solamente un consejo que espero que sigas.

Me da lo mismo, me gustan las aventuras y si tu te vas yo voy contigo, no permitiré que te diviertas tu sola, a no ser que quieras que informe al director de tus escapadas nocturnas.

Esta bien, ven, pero te advierto que esto no va a ser ninguna excursión.

Entonces que vas a hacer?

Voy de caza.

Hermione cogió a Draco por el brazo y desaparecieron. Aparecieron en lo que parecía el Callejón Nocturm, lugar muy frecuentado por mortifagos y seres de peor calaña.

Que hacemos aquí Granger?

Ya te lo dije, vine de caza, para probar mis nuevos poderes.

Estas loca, lograras que te maten actuando así, eso de ahí es un Pub donde solo acuden mortifagos y seguidores de Voldemort.

Por eso estamos aquí, y con respecto a que me maten, me da igual si a cambio me llevo a unos cuantos por delante y tu ponte la capucha, no queremos que te reconozcan, cierto?

Y tu, te da igual que sepan quien eres?

Eso es lo que quiero, que sepan quien soy, que me teman, hoy sabrán que es lo que les espera de hoy en adelante. Entraremos al bar, tu no hagas nada, solo observa, de acuerdo?

Hermione no parecía ella, con aquel atuendo y esa nueva personalidad tan "slytherin", un poco malvada incluso. Draco no daba crédito. Entraron al bar, Hermione abrió la puerta y junto con Draco se dirigió a la barra.

Dos Whiskys de fuego.- pidió ella, bebiéndoselo de un trago, cosa que impresiono bastante a Draco porque estaba incluso fuerte para él.

Hola guapo.- le dijo Hermione a un chico que estaba a su lado en la barra.- me darías un cigarro.- el chico le dio uno y fuego, Hermione comenzó a fumar de una manera realmente sexy, en opinión de Draco y de la mayoría de los hombres que estaban en el local.

Me voy a bailar, tu quédate aquí.- le dijo a Draco.

Se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar de la forma más sexy y provocativa que sabia, volviendo locos a todos los hombres del local.

Parece una pantera, se ve tan...- pensaba Draco.

Hermione reunió a un gran grupo de hombres a su alrededor y cuando ya los tenia a todos demasiado cerca... BUMMM, los desintegro a todos, los bolo por los aires, lo demás presentes no sabían como reaccionar.

Bien escoria.- dijo ella.- aquí estoy quien quiere ser el primero en atacarme?

Algunos intentaron huir pero un Draco encapuchado impidió su salida con algún que otro maleficio o maldición imperdonable.

Al ver esto los mortifagos comenzaron a sacar sus varitas, pero Hermione fue más rápida y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a diestro y siniestro que nada mas tocar al mortifago se deshacía en cenizas, llego junto a Draco, entonces paralizo el bar por completo y mientras salían por la puerta, se concentro lo mas que podía y bolo todo el local con ocupantes dentro por los aires, esperaron un momento para comprobar que nadie salía tras de ellos y desaparecieron.


	6. CONOCIENDONOS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Bueno como el quinto capitulo es muy cortito aquí os dejo unos de regalo.**

CAP6: CONOCIÉNDONOS.

Ya en la casa de los gritos...

Guau, esto ha sido genial, no sabia que tenia tanto poder, tenemos que repetirlo, que subidon...

Tu estas loca Granger, loca, lo entiendes, quieres que te maten, porque creo que eso es lo que buscas con tu comportamiento, no?

Tienes miedo Malfoy, porque yo no desde luego, pensé que esto te gustaría, por eso te deje venir.

El poder té esta corrompiendo Granger!

Puede, pero si tu pudieses hacer lo que yo, también lo harías, destruir y vengarte de todos aquellos que te han hecho daño, a ti a tus amigos, a tus seres queridos, da gracias a que tu no eres ya uno de ellos, sino terminarías igual que ellos.. Además no eres mi padre, ahora compórtate como un verdadero Slytherin y acompáñame a mi habitación que esto hay que celebrarlo.

Que insinúas Granger?.- dijo Draco picaramente, el cambio en Hermione le atraía muchísimo.

Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy.- dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado el rubio. Te estoy invitando a una copa, nada más.

Esto de romper las reglas se esta convirtiendo en algo frecuente en ti, no, ya sabes que el alcohol esta prohibido en Howarts.

Ya ves, esta es la nueva Hermione y me gusta sabes, bueno subes o no?

Por supuesto, un Malfoy nunca desprecia un buen Trago.

Subieron a la habitación de Hermione, cuando estuvo en el callejón había comprado un minibar y lo había llenado de bebida muggel.

Esto que te voy a preparar no lo has probado en tu vida, se llama mojito y es una bebida cubana.

Y estas hojas que hay dentro?

Hierbabuena, es para darle sabor.

Mientras que bebían tranquilamente, Hermione saco de una pitillera lo que precia ser un cigarro y lo encendió.

Por dios, pero a que huele eso?.- pregunto Draco.

Esto...jamás olerás algo tan bueno en tu vida, ni tampoco lo probaras, toma, hará que todas tus preocupaciones desaparezcan.

Malfoy le dio una calada al extraño cigarro que le ofreció su compañera.

Ummm! Sabe bien desde luego...

Ves no todo lo muggel es malo, bueno esto un poco, jejej...

Sabes Granger, me sorprendes, me sorprende tu cambio, no eres la misma, es mas ya no pareces ni una Griffindor, eres mucho más Slytherin.

Ya ves en el fondo soy una serpiente como tu, claro que por vía materna.

Ambos empezaron a reír, ninguno podía creer que estaban hablando civilizadamente el uno con el otro y mucho menos que se estaban divirtiendo juntos.

Has cambiado.-dijo él- desde luego que has cambiado.

Tu también.

La gente cambia no?

Si pero jamás pensé que tu no compartirías las creencias de tu familia y muchos menos que lucharías contra Voldemort.

Eso era solo una mascara pero debes saber que de puertas para afuera todo debe seguir igual que antes.

Lo sé.

Yo tampoco pensé que la sabelotodo Granger, la prefecta perfecta, fuera capaz de saltarse a la torera tantas reglas y leyes en un solo día, faltas a clases, te escapas, asesinas, bebes, fumas y hablas con el que se supone que es tu enemigo.

Así es mas divertido, no crees?. Estaba aburrida de ser tan previsible, tan perfecta, tan insípida, además nadie jamás sospecharía de mí.

La verdad Granger tengo que reconocer que esta nueva personalidad tuya me resulta muy atractiva y sorprendente.

Pues sorpréndete aun más, ya tengo plan para este finde, no pienso quedarme todo un fin de semana encerrada en este castillo.

Pero si este finde lo pasaremos en Hosmeadow.

Vaya el pequeño Malfoy prefiere ir a Hosmeadow con sus amiguitos a comprar chuches y bromas en Zonco, vaya yo pensé que eras otro tipo de persona.

No te pases Granger, que es lo que propones?

Fin de semana en el mundo muggel, en el Londres muggel.

Pero que me estas contando, Granger?

Escucha y luego opina, lo tengo todo planeado, vale, lo primero que diremos es que no iremos al pueblo, que queremos quedarnos a estudiar, como somos premios anuales nadie sospechara, luego una vez se haya ido todo el mundo y contando con que la mayoría de los profesores también se van, nos marcharemos a eso de las cinco de la tarde, ya que ellos se van a las diez de la mañana. Nos dirigiremos a la casa de los gritos como la otra vez y nos desapareceremos para aparecernos en Londres. Allí lo primero que haremos será ir a comprar un coche, un maravilloso deportivo, conduciré yo ya que tengo carné. Después de eso nos instalaremos en el mejor hotel que encontremos y luego nos iremos de fiesta toda la noche. Luego lo dejo a tu elección, solo que el sábado tendremos que venir a cenar para no levantar sospechas, por eso nos llevaremos las túnicas con la ropa debajo, después de cenar nos volveremos a marchar y el domingo volveremos a eso de las doce de la mañana dos horas antes de que vuelva todo el mundo. Bueno que, te hace o no te hace el plan...

Joder Granger, lo tienes todo planeado, ni a mi se me hubiese ocurrido un plan así, arriesgado, pero muy divertido, me gusta, claro que me apunto.

Te lo dije.

Tengo hambre

Eso es por lo que has fumado, suele dar hambre

Ahhhh!

Pero yo tengo la solución.- dijo mientras que sacaba una gigantesca caja de bombones de chocolate.- come veras que bien te sientan.

Comieron hasta que se acabaron la caja.

Que ricos estaban, mmmm.- dijo Hermione

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Que hora es?

Las tres y media de la madrugada.

Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de dormir, no, sino mañana no habrá quien nos levante.

Pues si, pero me da una pereza levantarme, creo que dormiré en el sillón de la sala, no me apetece subir a mi habitación.

Quédate aquí entonces.

Granger!.- dijo Draco insinuándose.

A dormir Malfoy a dormir...

Ya lo sabia, esta bien, pero nada de roces ehhh?

Te lo repito Malfoy, ni en tus mejores sueños...

Y se quedaron dormidos enseguida sobre la cama de Hermione.


	7. SUPERHEROES

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Bueno como siempre agradeceros a todas que leáis mi historia, por fin después de casi dos semanas sin publicar un nuevo cap, aquí estoy otra vez, termine los exámenes y lo prometido es deuda. Un besazo a todas y espero que os guste.**

CAP7: SUPERHEROES

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse paso por entre las cortinas de la habitación de la Griffindor, los dos comenzaron a despertarse, habían dormido como nunca. Se miraron.

Ahhhhhhh!- gritaron los dos al unísono, estaban abrazados!

No, no fue mi intención Granger.- dijo el chico nervioso.

Por supuesto, ni la mía Malfoy, manías de tener la cama para uno solo, creo que te confundí con la almohada.

Si debe ser, bueno hasta luego.- el chico se marcho aun nervioso por el tímido acercamiento que habían tenido durante la noche, pero claro para unos jóvenes como ellos con las hormonas revolucionadas aquello les parecía algo mas que una cosa inocente.

Hasta luego Malfoy.- Hermione tampoco sabia que decir así que prefirió meterse en la ducha para refrescarse.

Bajaron, por separado claro, al comedor para desayunar, cuando ya estaban sentados las lechuzas con el correo comenzaron a sobrevolar sus cabezas. Un murmullo general se hizo en la sala cuando todos tenían ya su correo.

Hermione, has leído el profeta?.- pregunto Harry.

No, aun no, porque Harry, ha ocurrido algo con Voldemort?

No, nada de eso, es increíble, toma y lee.

"GRAN EXPLOSION Y NINGUN SUPERVIVIENTE EN UN PUB FRECUENTADO POR MORTIFAGOS:

Ayer noche en un Púb. situado en el Callejón Knocturm frecuentado por mortifagos, alguien redujo todo a cenizas, librándonos a toda la comunidad mágica de mas de un centenar de mortifagos y alguna otra criatura. De la escena solo se vio salir a dos sombras negras de entre las llamas que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Desde el profeta y desde el ministerio de magia les pedimos que se pongan en contacto con nosotros ya que alguien tan poderoso nos vendría muy bien en esta guerra."

Whowww!.- disimulo Hermione.-Quien crees que ser�?

No sé, pero son como los superhéroes de los comics, luchando en solitario contra el mal

Los súper que?.- pregunto Ron.

Humanos con superpoderes que luchan contra el mal.- explico Harry aunque a Ron los conceptos muggels le entraban con retardo.

Mientras tanto una mirada furtiva se cruzo entre Hermione y Draco.

Esta noche habrá una nueva cacería.- pensó Hermione.

El día paso sin mas sobresalto, aunque en todos los rincones se hablaba de lo mismo, de los nuevos superhéroes caza mortifagos.

Después de cenar, ya en la sala común de los premios anuales, Hermione se vestía para salir de nuevo de caza. Esta vez se vistió con un vestido negro de cuero, muy ajustado y corto, con unos botines del mismo color de gran tacón fino. Bajaba a la sala común cuando se encontró con Malfoy.

Estarás contenta Granger, salimos en el profeta y nada mas que en portada, si nos llegan a ver o a identificar...- en ese momento Draco Malfoy miro de arriba abajo a Hermione.- Joder tía, donde vas así, vas a pescar un resfriado.

Hermione se veía fantástica, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con una cinta negra en una coleta baja y muy larga, los ojos maquillados en negro y los labios con un toque de gloss nacarado en blanco, parecía un Ángel, el Ángel de la muerte.

Pues voy otra vez de caza, necesito que me digas un lugar de reunión concurrido de esas sucias bestias.

No, no te diré nada, no vas a ir, es peligroso, podrían matarte.

Y quien me lo va a impedir, tu, Además aun dudas de mi poder o es que te preocupas por mí?

Nada de eso Granger, pero no te dejare ir sola y si te acompaño podrían descubrirme.

Pues no vengas, sé cuidarme yo solita, además de mis nuevos poderes me guardo un as en la manga.

Cual?

Este.- y dicho esto, Hermione se lanzo contra Malfoy haciéndole una llave y poniéndole una daga en la garganta.

Increíble Granger.- dijo Malfoy sin dar señales de debilidad.- Pero te podrían hacer esto.

Dicho esto Malfoy en un rápido movimiento de muñeca cogió la mano en la que Hermione tenia la daga y con un golpe contra el suelo hizo que la soltara, después se dio la vuelta y se coloco sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo a su merced. Pero Herminio no se achanto.

Te crees muy listo Malfoy.-dijo Herminio mientras se frotaba la muñeca.- Pues toma esta.

Hermione le golpeo en la entrepierna, haciendo que Malfoy se retorciera de dolor, esta le coloco el fino tacón en el cuello mientras que con la mano creaba una bola de fuego.

Eres bueno Malfoy, pero yo soy mejor, como ves puedo defenderme sola, ahora levántate y dime donde debo ir.

Draco se levanto y se coloco frente a Hermione mirándola directamente a los ojos con un semblante serio.

No hará falta que te lo diga, yo te llevare.

Perfecto.- contesto aun más seria Hermione.

Llegaron hasta la casa de los gritos, Draco se puso la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Draco agarro de la cintura a la chica y desaparecieron.


	8. AMIGOS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Come tarde tanto en actualizar aquí le dejo un cap de regalo, besos.**

CAP8: AMIGOS

Aparecieron en lo que parecía un gran bosque.

Silencio, tras aquellos árboles.- dijo Draco señalando al frente- se reúnen los mortifagos a torturara a muggels y a magos, suele haber muchos, decenas de ellos.

A que estamos esperando?

Anduvieron hasta que pudieron ver a los mortifagos.

Tu quédate aquí hasta que empiece la fiesta, luego si quieres sal, te dejare el gusto de matar a alguno.

Ten cuidado, vale?.- Draco ya no se atrevió a contradecirla después de lo que había pasado antes.

Hermione con andares felinos se dirigió al centro del claro donde se reunían los mortifagos.

Yujuuuu, chicos!.- dijo Hermione en tono juguetón.- Queréis divertiros un rato?

Los mortifagos hicieron corro alrededor de ella, parecía que no había mas que hombres.

Que no propone la señorita como método de diversión?- pegunto uno de ellos.

Esto.-todos los que estaban en primera fila volaron en mil pedazos.

Una batalla encarnizada comenzó, Hermione luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzaba bolas de fuego hasta que se canso.

Ya esta bien.- grito Hermione.- Ya me aburrí.

Y dicho esto los paralizo a todos igual que hizo en el Púb. y voló por los aires a todos lo que quedaban.

Hermione se sintió satisfecha, había acabado con todos ella sola, aunque había que reconocer que esta vez había sido más fácil que la anterior.

Podemos irnos.- le dijo Hermione al encapuchado.

Pero cuando los dos chicos se disponían a marcharse de allí una mortifaga apareció lanzando un hechizo contra Hermione y no era cualquier mortifaga era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cuccio!.- la mortifaga no la quería matar, quería saber quien era y luego hacerla sufrir como pago por la muerte de sus compañeros.

Pero Draco fue más rápido y se interpuso entre el rayo y Hermione.

Draco, no!.- grito Hermione.- Es lo ultimo que has hecho Bellatrix, esto va por todo lo que has hecho en tu vida.- y dicho esto lanzo una bola de fuego terminando así con la existencia de la malvada Bellatrix.

Hermione agarro a Draco y desapareció, apareciendo en su sala común sin saber como, había burlado las medidas de seguridad del colegio. Lo tumbo como pudo en el sof�, el cuccio había sido muy fuerte y le había dejado sin conocimiento y muy dolorido.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, sentía que por su culpa él estaba así.

Draco, despierta, oh! Porque lo has hecho, no debías, yo te he puesto en peligro, no sé lo que me pasa, yo no soy así, pero la sed de venganza me consume, por favor despierta, Draco!

Hermione ahora lloraba mas asustada puesto que veía que Draco no despertaba.

Draco, por favor, tu me has salvado, no debías pero lo has hecho, vuelve, tú eres lo único que tengo ahora, el único que conoce mi secreto, el único que no me juzga, el único que esta conmigo...

Hermione comenzó a tocarle el rostro y el pelo al muchacho con mucho cariño, luego se apoyo en su pecho y siguió llorando. En ese momento Draco comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

Hermione, porque lloras?

Draco!.- Hermione le abrazo.- Estas bien, estaba muy asustada.- se seco las lagrimas, ante todo estaba su orgullo.

Todo eso que has dicho, lo has dicho en serio?.- pregunto el chico todavía aturdido con el comportamiento de ella, no se suponía que se odiaban?

Hermione se quedo petrificada, si, todo eso lo había dicho en serio, pero claro, no con la intención de que él lo escuchara y ahora era demasiado tarde para negarlo, además le había salvado.

Si..., pero no te acostumbres... gracias por salvarme, si ese cruccio me hubiese dado a mi no sé si lo hubiese resistido...gracias por...por estar ahí.

No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, pero prométeme una cosa, por ahora no vuelvas a actuar, estarán alerta y no quiero que te pase nada.

Te lo prometo

Bueno y ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir, me duele todo el cuerpo.- Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba dolorido.

Draco... no quiero dormir sola.

Pues sube conmigo, si quieres claro.

Una vez en la habitación del chico.

Se me ha olvidado el pijama, espera ahora vuelvo.

No hace falta, coge uno mío.- dijo mientas le lanzaba a las manos uno verde esmeralda de seda.

Gracias... Draco?

Si?

Date la vuelta.

Ohh! Lo siento.- dijo riéndose.

Hermione se desvistió y se puso el pijama del chico, por extraño que pareciera se sentía mejor que con el suyo propio, olía a él y sin saber porque eso la hizo estremecer, a su lado se sentía protegida a salvo, sabia que nada le pasaría si el estaba con ella.

Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Hermione se veía muy graciosa aunque también sexy, el pijama le quedaba algo grande ya que la chica media alrededor de un metro sesenta y el media uno ochenta, ella era menuda y él estaba bastante musculado a causa del quidich y al entrenamiento como mortifago.

El verde té queda muy bien...nunca te había visto con ese color.- El chico ya se había puesto también el pijama, igual al de ella pero en negro.

Ella le tiro la almohada como broma.

Ey!.- dijo el chico divertido.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama

Draco, abrázame, lo necesito.

Draco la abrazo sin protestar, un sentimiento nuevo comenzaba a nacer, un sentimiento de complicidad, confianza y amistad.

Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?.- Draco se sentía a gusto así, protegiéndola, ya que en ese momento la chica se veía de lo más frágil.

Los veranos, en el mundo muggel, voy a una escuela, lo hago desde que era muy pequeña.- dijo esta con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

Me ayudarías a mejorar mi técnica?

Lo haré encantada.

Sabes Hermione?.- lo de llamarse por sus nombres aun le parecía extraño.- me gustaría saber mas cosas de ti, en el fondo no te conozco.

Cómo que?

No sé, por ejemplo todas las aventuras que has vivido con tus amigos y como habéis salido victoriosos de todas ellas.

Bueno espero que no tengas mucho sueño, te advierto que va a ser largo, aunque también te puedo hacer un resumen.

Te escucho.

Bueno en primero salvamos a la piedra filosofal de caer en manos de Voldemort, pare ello tuvimos que pasar por muchos encantamientos que habían puesto los profesores, en segundo tratamos de descifrar lo que se escondía en la cámara secreta y lo descubrí pero poco ante de decírselo a los chicos me petrifico pensando que yo era lo que tú en particular decías, una sangre sucia, también te timamos, los chicos se convirtieron en tus guardaespaldas para sacarte información con la poción multijugos. En tercero todo fue alrededor de Sirius, le salvamos a el y al hipogrifo, retrocedimos en el tiempo incluso, pero lo mejor sin duda fue el puñetazo que te arree, me quede de a gusto y es que por aquella época eras un imbecil. Luego en cuarto con el torneo, me vi inmiscuida pero por parte de Víctor mas que otra cosa, me pidió ser su novia y me eligió como persona mas valorada para estar con las sirenas, pero lo mejor también fue cuando el falso Moody te convirtió en hurón, te veías muy lindo. En quinto la Umbrige y tu ejercito de estúpidos no nos dejasteis vivir en paz, pero bueno al final pudimos con ella, ese año también estuvimos en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterios y nos enfrentamos a mortifagos entre los que estaba tu padre. El año pasado fue mucho más tranquilo.

Antes que nada me gustaría pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, no por nada, sino porque creo que nadie se lo merece y mucho menos tu.

Pues yo te perdono, pero no esperes que yo te pida perdón por nada porque cualquier cosa que te hiciese tuvo mucho fundamente, te lo aseguro.

Lo sé y no me importa, me lo merecía, pegas duro, que lo sepas, aunque lo más humillante fue lo del hurón.

Jejeje

La verdad me sorprende, sabia que habías tenido aventuras, pero nunca supuse que la prefecta perfecta, la sabelotodo Granger fuese capaz de romper tantas normas desde el primer día, eres valiente y arriesgada.

Vaya un halago, gracias, ya sabes las malas influencias que se presentaron desde el primer día.

Sabiendo esto no me sorprende tanto que ahora seas así, solo que ahora eres tú la protagonista y no Potter.- Draco estaba fascinado con la chica, se sentía fatal por no haberse acercado antes a ella, era simplemente maravillosa.

Ahora también es más peligroso.

Siguieron hablando un rato de mas cosas, como literatura, arte, arquitectura, política, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la misma posición en la que estaban, abrazados.


	9. NUESTRO FIN DE SEMANA

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, para compensar este capitulo que es bastante largo y provechoso, el más largo que he escrito nuca, la canción es de Amaral, un grupo español, es mi primer song-fic así que no me maten. Gracias a todas las que me leéis de veras, espero que os guste este cap.**

CAP9: NUESTRO FIN DE SEMANA

La semana paso volando, Hermione cumplió su palabra para con Draco y no salió otra noche de caza, paso mas tiempo con sus amigos a los que había dejado algo descuidados pero sobre todo esperaba ansiosa sus noches en la sala común con Draco, con el que hablaba de todo hasta que el sueño les vencía. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo su enemigo, el único que la había hecho llorar en el colegio, con el único que había sacado su mal genio, fuese ahora uno de sus mejores amigos, sentía que el tiempo a su lado era el mejor aprovechado y no sabia porque, pero claro por su puesto nadie sabia nada de eso, debían guardar las apariencias. Por eso durante toda la semana deseo que llegase el viernes y con él su gran escapada, donde podrían disfrutar de todo el día sin importar quien los viese.

Y por fin llego el día. Hermione se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño común para tomar un baño y arreglarse. Draco estaba aun dormido cuando Hermione llamo a la puerta de su habitación.

Vamos perezoso que ya son las nueve de la mañana y hay que bajar a desayunar y a informar de que no iremos el fin de semana a Hosmeadow.

Solo un rato mas, por favor!.- dijo este somnoliento.

No, Draco, venga levántate, sino nada saldrá bien.

Esta bien, vale, cinco minutos y estoy en la sala común.

Bien, pero no tardes ehh!

Nooooo

El chico cumplió su palabra y bajo a la sala común en los cinco minutos prometidos, allí planearon los que harían.

Después de desayunar cado uno ira con sus respectivos jefes de casa y les diremos que nos quedamos a estudiar, luego haremos lo mismo con nuestros amigos, nadie sospechara nada puesto que cursamos mas asignaturas que los demás y tenemos mas deberes puesto que somos premios anuales, nadie pondrá ninguna pega. A las cuatro de la tarde quedamos en este mismo sitio para coger el equipaje e irnos.

Como usted diga jefa!.- dijo gracioso Draco poniéndose una mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar.

Hermione le tiro uno de los cojines del sillón y salió por la puerta.

Cada uno hizo lo que ya sabia. Hermione hablo con sus amigos y estos no pusieron ninguna pega, ya sabían como era su amiga, después hablo con Mcgonagal que la miro con una profunda expresión de admiración, de verdad se sentía orgullosa de aquella chica. Draco hizo lo mismo pero solo con Snape puesto que el jamás daba explicaciones a ningún amigo, si es que a esas cosas las podía llamar amigos.

A las cuatro en punto los dos cruzaron la puerta, cogieron el pequeño equipaje donde llevaban todo lo que necesitaban reducido y salieron discretamente hacia el sauce boxeador, al llegar delante Hermione lo congelo como ya era costumbre y entraron al túnel llegando hasta la habitación en la casa de los gritos, una vez allí se desaparecieron hasta el Londres muggel.

Bien.- dijo Hermione.- Este fin de semana vas a aprender a divertirte a lo muggel y te advierto que no se les da nada mal, lo primero que haremos será ir a comprar un coche, a ver, cual te gusta mas.- dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un amplio catalogo de coches deportivos.

Y yo que sé Hermione, no entiendo de coches!

Draco, eres todo un Malfoy, no, pues limítate a elegir el que más te guste estéticamente, de lo demás me ocupo yo.

Draco comenzó a revisar todos los modelos y le estaba gustando, pensaba que no estaban nada mal y que algún día el también se compraría uno.

Este!.- dijo el chico señalando una foto.- Pero quiero que lo elijas con la carrocería en negro y la tapicería en verde.

Perfecto, estoy de acuerdo con tu elección.

Hermione y Draco se encaminaron hacia el concesionario, eligieron el coche y lo compraron, dos horas mas tarde se ponían camino al hotel.

Joder Hermione, ves mas despacio.- Hermione pisaba a fondo el acelerador de su deportivo, un BMW Z4 con los colores que Draco había elegido.

Que pasa Draquito, te montas en una escoba suspendido en el aire y a toda velocidad y luego le tienes miedo a un simple coche?

No tía, no le tengo miedo, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, vamos por en medio de una ciudad a 250 Km/h, nos vas a matar.

No te preocupes esta hechizado como el autobús noctámbulo, es imposible que choque con nada.

A Hermione la sensación de conducir a esa velocidad le producía una excitación jamás conocida.

Bueno ya hemos llegado.- Hermione le dio las llaves al aparcacoches del hotel y se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción.

Hola buenas tardes, no teníamos reserva, pero no creo que hay ningún problema, queríamos una suite.- dijo Hermione como si eso lo hubiese estado haciendo toda la vida.

Por supuesto que no lo habr�, su habitación es la 512.- dijo el encargado de la recepción.

Draco y Hermione subieron al quito piso donde estaba ubica la suite. Cuando abrieron la puerta, tanto el uno como el otro se impresionaron, él porque no pensaba que los muggels pudieran hacer semejantes cosas con tanta clase y ella, porque a pesar de que nunca le había faltado de nada, no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos lujos.

Guauuuu, esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a estrenar el jacuzzi, coge una botella de champán y vamos.

El jacu que?

Es una bañera semejante a la del baño de prefectos, pero mejor, ya veras.

Ahh, vele, me voy a cambiar.

Si, yo también.

Cuando aparecieron los dos en raje de baño, no pudieron mas que admirase mutuamente sus cuerpos, pero sobretodo fue Draco el que se quedo sin habla, Hermione se veía espectacular con un pequeño bikini negro que delataba sus ya formas de mujer. El chico cada vez estaba mas fascinado con ella, no era por algo en especial, era por todo lo que representaba ella, a veces tan fuerte, a veces tan débil, tan bella e inteligente, era perfecta, la mujer perfecta, pero él sabia que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, a quien le gustaría estar con un exmortifago, con alguien que llevaba una enorme lacra encima. Una vez dentro del jacuzzi, brindaron, charlaron y rieron juntos, su amistad cada vez pasaba mas los limites, llegando a algo mas?

Llegada la noche se fueron a cambiar. Hermione eligió para la velada que les esperaba un vestido verde esmeralda que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto y que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con un pequeño vuelo, sus zapatos del mismo color eran de gran altura, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y el maquillaje la hacia verse aun más espectacular. Draco pro su parte eligió un conjunto de camisa y pantalón negro acompañado de una corbata blanca y zapatos del mismo color que el traje.

Cuando los dos se encontraron, otra vez sus miradas no pudieron dejar de fijarse en el otro. Esta vez era Hermione la que pensaba que el chico que tenia delante era una maravillosa persona, guapo, inteligente, valiente y sobre todo pensaba en todo lo que estaba arriesgando por estar con ella, no sabia definir muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo pero en ese momento para ella, Draco era algo mas, algo mas que un amigo y eso la frustraba, después de todo ella tenia un futuro muy incierto y sabia que el jamás querría nada mas allá de la mistad, o no?

Estas... estas preciosa, en serio.- dijo él mientras miraba a la chica con la boca abierta.

Pues tu estas... chico como estas!.- contesto ella.

Draco la cogió de la mano y ella en señal de agradecimiento dio una vuelta para enseñarle el modelito al chico, la espalda descubierta de Hermione dejaba perfectamente visible el mágico tatuaje.

Ese es el tatuaje del que me hablaste no?.- cuando se había bañado ella se había ocupado de no enseñarlo ya que había cambiado un poco desde que apareció, el sentía curiosidad por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Si bueno, ya lo has visto.

Es muy sexy.- dijo el chico para que ella no sospechara con la pregunta.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el tatuaje había oscurecido y eso le preocupaba ya que Dumbledore le había dicho que oscurecer era sinónimo de acercamiento al mal, pero por supuesto no le iba a decir nada a ella. Mirándola algo se movió de nuevo en su interior.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento como si quisiesen adentrarse mas el uno en el otro, momentos después una extasiada Hermione rompió el momento.

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya o se nos va a hacer tarde.

Si, será lo mejor... o no respondo.- esto ultimo lo dijo para sí mismo.

Draco estaba hecho un lío, sus sentimientos hacia la chica estaban cambiando, le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado el estar con ella, le estaba empezando a gustar ella y eso lo tenia preocupado, siempre la había odiado, además a él nunca le había gustado de ese modo nadie.

Ella a su vez se sentía igual, su enemigo jurado por año, aquel que le había hecho llorar innumerables veces, ahora era su amigo, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que le estaba empezando a gustar, a gustar de verdad, se sentía extremadamente atraída por ese rubio de ojos grises.

Se montaron en el deportivo y Hermione condujo hasta un local de moda llamado Heaven. Hermione desde que tenia quince años, en el verano claro, frecuentaba esta discoteca con sus amigos muggels, aunque claro ella siempre lo había ocultado en el colegio paro no intoxicar esa imagen de niña buena que tenia.

Draco estaba alucinado, las luces, los coches, tanta gente esperando para pasar al interior, nunca había visto nada igual.

Hermione no creerás que yo Draco Malfoy, voy a esperar esa cola para entrar a este lugar, no?

Claro que no, yo vengo aquí a menudo durante los veranos, esta discoteca es de un amigo de mis padres y tengo pase VIP, así que adentro.

Vaya, nunca fuiste la chica buena que aparentabas ser en el colegio no, el cambio no ha sido tan radical, la sabelotodo ya se desmadraba antes.

Ya ves, la vida te da sorpresas, yo también sé divertirme, sabes?

Draco Y Hermione entraron al interior, la discoteca estaba compuesta, por la sala principal donde ponían House y otras tres donde ponían otros tipos de música. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a pedir unas bebidas de lo que por supuesto se ocupo Hermione, ya que Draco no tenia ni idea de lo que bebían los muggels.

Bueno, que opinas, te gusta?

Negare en cualquier lugar lo que voy a decir ahora mismo, pero si me gusta y he de reconocer que se saben divertir.

Ya sabia yo que te iba a gustar, esto forma parte de mí, yo me he criado con ellos, me alegra que te guste.- Hermione se sentía muy feliz ya que Draco parecía disfrutar.

Oye esto esta muy rico, que es?

Whisky con Red Bull, la bebida que te da alas.

La que?

Nada déjalo.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y se lo llevo al centro de la pista, a ella le encantaba bailar, era una pasión personal, le encantaba dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, le hacia sentirse increíblemente bien.

Draco miraba estupefacto a Hermione, la chica se movía con una soltura increíble, no paraba, cada nota la marcaba perfectamente con su cuerpo en un conjunto de movimientos increíblemente sexys, notaba como el personal masculino la observaba igual que él, aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Hermione se acerco aun más a él y comenzó a moverse rozando su cuerpo, se estaba dejando llevar por todo aquello que su cuerpo la pedía y en ese momento necesitaba sentirlo muy cerca. Draco no podía mas, si seguía así no sabia si iba a poderse controlar, aquella chica estaba haciendo que perdiera el control de todos sus sentidos. En un momento la música perdió un poco de ritmo y Hermione se acerco al oído de Draco.

Draco, me duelen los pies, vamos a sentarnos?

Claro, ya me extrañaba a mí, con esos tacones, cualquiera.

Se fueron hacia los reservados, allí la música era mucho más tranquila, pop, en su mayoría, allí había una pequeña pista donde varias parejitas bailaban melosamente.

Sabes, me encanta como bailas.

Gracias, es que me encanta bailar, cuando tu no estas en la sala común, saco mis CD portátil y me pongo a bailar como una loca por toda la sala, es una forma de quitarme el estrés y hacer ejercicio a la vez.

Me encantaría haberte pillado alguna vez, debe ser un espectáculo fantástico.

Bueno ahora que lo sabes, creo que lo haré solo en mi habitación, me moriría de la vergüenza si me vieses.

No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

La música cambio y una canción empezó a sonar, una canción que a los dos les iba a decir mucho.

" Me decías, cabecita loca, por seguir mis sueños, por romper las olas"

Me encanta esta canción.- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a cantar y tomaba de la mano a Draco para salir a bailar.

"Me defendía con mis alas rotas, contra la corriente, vuela, vuela, mariposa"

Eso es lo que querían los dos, volar, volar libres, escapar de su destino, que tenia a los dos ya muy heridos.

" Eras mi ángel de la guarda, sobrevolando mis horas bajas, eras la música del alba, la lluvia cuando estalla"

Esto se lo canto Hermione al oído, Draco era su ángel de la guarda, desde que se había enterado de su secreto, él era el único que lo sabia, velaba por ella en las noches, cuando estaba mal, el solo oír su voz, el saber que estaba con ella, le reconfortaba, como cuando llueve y estas bajo techo sana y salva, caliente, protegida.

" Sálvame, no me dejes caer, en la tristeza de las noches en vela, sálvame y yo siempre seré tu amiga más fiel que dentro te lleva"

Eso necesitaba ella, que la salvaran, como había hecho aquella vez en la sala común, o como lo hizo en el bosque, necesitaba que la salvase de todo y de todos, incluso de ella misma. Él por su parte temblaba con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Hermione, ella ya le había salvado, de la soledad, de la tristeza, del dolor, todo esto solo con dejar que él estuviese a su lado, con solo dejar que la protegiese. Dentro de él ya se había implantado un nuevo sentimiento, aunque no sabia identificarlo.

" Me decías, cabecita loca, por soñar despierta, por querer que no amanezca nunca, tu me decías, cabeza loca"

Ninguno quería que amaneciera, ya que solo las noches eran testigo de su amistad, de su necesidad mutua, ya que al amanecer volvían a ser enemigos.

" Siempre es igual, siempre mi ángel de la guarda, sobrevolando mis horas bajas, eres la música del alba, la lluvia cuando estalla"

Siempre él, siempre ella.

" Sálvame, no me dejes caer en la tristeza de las noches en vela, sálvame y yo siempre seré tu amiga más fiel que dentro te lleva"

No me dejes nunca, quédate a mi lado, pensaban los dos mientras se miraban a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que se decían con aquella canción.

" Sálvame...vuela, vuela, mariposa, vuela, vuela, mariposa"

Eso era lo que volaba en sus corazones y en su estomago, mariposas, miles de mariposas. Algo mucho más grande que la amistad sentían el uno hacia el otro, pero... se lo dirían antes de que fuese demasiado tarde?

" Eres mi ángel de la guarda, eres el eco de una voz lejana, eres la música del alba, la lluvia cuando estalla.

Sálvame no me dejes caer en la tristeza de las noches en vela, sálvame y yo siempre seré tu amiga más fiel que dentro te lleva.

seré la nieve al caer sobre el mar, sobre la arena cuando el fuego te quema, sálvame, sálvame."

Hermione sabia que Draco era su ángel de la guarda, que seria lo que fuese para que ella estuviese bien, que estaría a su lado. Draco la necesitaba para vivir, para respirar.

Se miraron y se besaron, no fue un beso cualquiera, en ese beso se entregaban sus almas, se juraban estar siempre juntos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Draco, vamonos.


	10. POR FIN JUNTOS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Chicas muchísimas gracias por vuestros rewies, ante todo pediros disculpas por retrasarme tanto, pero después de los exámenes he estado muy liada ya que estoy preparando mi viajecito a Liverpool, me voy todo el verano, solo espera que haya un cibercafe cerca de donde este sino me va a dar algo sin poder leer algo, pero bueno todo sea por mejorar el ingles, pero bueno para eso todavía queda hasta julio nada, pero he tenido que hacer mil cosas, bueno ya no os doy mas la lata y me pongo con el fic, que es lo que realmente queréis leer, un besazo a todasssss. AHHH AVISO, ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO HOT.**

CAP10: POR FIN JUNTOS

Se miraron y se besaron, no fue un beso cualquiera, en ese beso se entregaban sus almas, se juraban estar siempre juntos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Draco, vamonos.

Se fueron de la discoteca, necesitaban estar solos, necesitaban comprender lo que en ese momento estaban sintiendo el uno hacia el otro y sobre todo necesitaban intimidad.

Cuando estaban frente a la habitación del hotel se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, otra vez aquel sentimiento inexplicable, ese deseo, esa pasión. No pudieron esperar a estar dentro, como locos sedientos comenzaron a besarse en el pasillo del hotel, como pudo Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación. Dentro siguieron besándose, la ropa empezaba a sobrar.

Segura de que quieres continuar.- pregunto Draco

No, pero es algo superior a mí lo que me impulsa y no puedo para, y tu, estas seguro?

Sí, bueno, no, no sé. Solo quiero decirte algo antes.

Dime...- Hermione no podía mas el deseo era demasiado poderoso.

Este, bueno, me da vergüenza, es que será mi primera vez.- dijo el chico muy sonrojado debido a la confesión y al calenton.

No te preocupes, no tengo con quien comparar.- decía Herminio entre suspiros.- para mí también es la primera vez.

Me alegro.

A Hermione aquella confesión le había sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado, seria su primera vez y juntos, era extraño ya que Draco tenia fama de Don Juan, pero dicen que la fama no lo es todo.

Siguieron donde lo habían dejado, comenzaron a desvestirse. Draco no tardo mucho en desvestirla pues cuando le quito el vestido este cayo suavemente por su cuerpo dejando a una Hermione ataviada solo con unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje verde, igual que el vestido y tacones. Hermione tardo algo mas con Draco hasta que acabaron en igualdad de condiciones. Nerviosos por la situación comenzaron a acariciarse todo el cuerpo el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por las manos del otro, primero con mucha ternura y luego con una infinita pasión que hizo que las ultimas prendas que vestían desaparecieran. Poco a poco llegaron hasta la cama, donde Draco la tumbo quedando el sobre ella.

Estas segura.- pregunto de nuevo Draco

Si, ahora si.- contesto una muy excitada Hermione. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y supieron que lo que estaban haciendo no era nada malo, con una sonrisa de complicidad continuaron.

Intentare no hacerte daño.

Y así, aunque contando con la inexperiencia de ambos, Draco se introdujo en ella pero lo hizo con tanto cuidado y respeto que ella se lo agradeció con la mirada mas dulce que pudo. Al principio todo fue despacio y delicadamente, pero cuando sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente acoplados el ritmo creció convirtiéndose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía ser menos, siempre habían sido enemigos y en el sexo seguirían demostrando quien mandaba. Poco a poco el placer fue creciendo hasta quedar totalmente extasiados, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando. Cuando terminaron quedaron abrazados, el uno junto al otro, sudados, agotados por el placer que sin duda habían sentido.

Poco a poco y después del desgaste físico se quedaron dormidos.

"Hermione, afronta tu destino, si no lo haces todos aquellos a los que quieres morirán"

"No, no quiero, yo no soy como tu, no quiero serlo"

"Míralos, todos muertos, eso es lo que quieres, así es como quieres que acaben aquellos a los que quieres"

Los cuerpos de sus padres, de Ron, de Harry, Ginny, de Draco, todos muertos, torturados, yacían frente a Hermione.

" Nooooooo, porque, porque yo, porque a ellos..."

" Porque tu estas destinada a ser mi reina y yo tu fiel siervo, porque juntos obtendremos todo y nadie se atreverá a desafiarnos, el mundo será nuestro, afróntalo o lo pagaras caro"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!

Hermione se despertó gritando, todo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real. Inmediatamente miro a su lado y comprobó que Draco seguía a su lado, todavía dormido, no lo había despertado.

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero una rosa negra que estaba en su mesilla con una nota, le confirmo que todo había sido mas que real. La nota decía:

AFRONTA TU DESTINO

Hermione comenzó a llorar muy asustada, ahora entendía a Harry, Draco despertó.

Hey preciosa, que té pasa?.- dijo mientras que le tomaba la cara para verla los ojos.

Tengo miedo, por ti, por mis padres, por mis amigos.

Porque dices eso?.- dijo mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

Él quiere que afronte mi destino, si no lo hago os matara, me matara y no puedo hacer nada.

No te preocupes, nada pasara, te lo prometo, estoy aquí para protegerte.

Hasta de mi misma?

Hasta de ti misma

Por un momento los dos habían olvidado la noche de pasión y ...amor? que habían pasado. Pero Hermione decidió romper el hielo con respecto a eso.

Draco, que nos esta pasando?

No lo sé

Quiero decir, que pasara después de esto, esto es tan confuso, hace poco tiempo nos odiábamos y ahora...

Quizá es que nos necesitemos

Quizá

Hermione creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a Howarts, allí estarás más segura.

Me parece bien.

Ninguno era capaz de confesar realmente lo que pasaba por sus cabezas y por sus corazones, no lo hacían porque no sabían identificarlo y porque tenían miedo de que el otro no sintiese lo mismo a pesar de que los dos habían respondido igual.

Así recogieron sus cosas y desandaron el camino hasta volver al castillo.

Se confesarían antes de que fuese demasiado tarde sus sentimientos?


	11. DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Bueno chicas tengo una noticia buena y otra mala, la buena es que ya termine de pasar toda la historia a limpio y podré actualizar cada día, la mala es que aparte de este solo quedan tres capítulos mas y como este es muy corto, publicare el 12 también.**

**Agradeceros como siempre a todas vuestro gran apoyo, a cada una de vosotras, ya lo sabéis, bueno espero que os guste y que os lo paséis bien leyendo este capitulo y el siguiente, mañana o a mas tardar pasado mañana publicare los dos últimos.**

**Un besazo a todas**

CAP11: DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO

Cuando llegaron a Howarts fueron directamente a su sala común. Hermione había estado todo el viaje demasiado callada y Draco ya no podía mas, así que decidió preguntar.

Hermione, que té pasa, té noto rara, distante

Nada, de verdad, solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes.

Si me preocupo, además no me mientas porque lo haces muy mal.

Mira.- Hermione saco de su bolso la rosa y la nota.

Y esto?

Es de Voldemort, quiere que sea su reina, que afronte mi destino como heredera de Salazar Slytherin, o si no...- no pudo continuar las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

O sino que?

Te matara, os matara, matara a todos mis seres queridos, igual que ha intentado hacer tantas veces con Harry.

Vaya.- Draco no sabia que decir, la chica le había dejado claro que era un ser querido para ella.- no sabia que yo para ti...- no pudo continuar porque Hermione se abrazo a él.

Claro que lo eres Draco, eres, no lo sé, pero eres alguien demasiado importante para mí.

Tú para mí también.- Draco estaba experimentando una sensación deliciosa, jamás, ni siquiera sus padres, le había dicho que era especial para alguien, que era querido y que la vida no seria igual sin él, eso le hizo empezar a comprender cosas aunque no demasiadas.

Ninguno quería comprender totalmente lo que sus corazones les decían, tenían miedo y no eran capaces de decir realmente lo que sentían por el otro, escondían sus sentimientos bajo una capa de infranqueable amistad, pese a todo lo que había pasado, tanto uno como el otro lo habían achacado a una necesidad, no una física, sino más bien a una espiritual.

Acomodaron sus cosas y decidieron dejarse ver. Hermione fue a la biblioteca como siempre y Draco decidió ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

Señor?

Pasa Draco.

Venia a hablarle de Granger.

Dime Draco que pasa.

El tatuaje se ha vuelto más oscuro y esta noche dice que Voldemort se presento en sus sueños obligándole a ser su reina ya que si no lo hace matara a todos sus seres queridos. Cuando despertó había una rosa negra con una nota que decía: AFRONTA TU DESTINO

Draco hablo muy rápido, casi atropelladamente, dando a entender que aquella chica de verdad le importaba.

Eso es todo?

Si señor.- por supuesto no iba a contarle lo de la escapada ni lo de las noches de caza.

Bien, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, sígala a todas partes, como creo que ya ha hecho según he podido comprobar.- dijo lanzándole una mirada cómplice.- Y señor Malfoy, usted también debe afrontar su destino, sea valiente.

Salió pensativo de allí, afrontar su destino, y cual era su destino, ser mortifago, no lo creo, el no me animaría a eso, no lo entiendo, porque este viejo no hablaría claro por una vez, siempre con sus estúpidos enigmas.


	12. BAILE DE DISFRACES

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

CAP12: BAILE DE DISFRACES

Pasaron los días y el mes de octubre iba tocando a su fin y con quedando menos para el baile de Halloween. Dumbledore ese año lo hizo diferente, decidió que aquel año se acudiría al baile solo, se iría disfrazado completándolo con una mascara y una vez en el baile elegirían con quien ir, con esa persona pasarían toda la noche y al final de la velada descubrirían al otro levantándose las mascaras.

Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, inclusive Hermione. Todas habían quedado en la habitación de los menesteres, donde les proporcionarían todo lo que necesitaban, allí decidirían de que iría cada una. Se encontraban en la sala Lavender, Parvarty, Ginny, Luna y Hermione.

Pues yo ya tengo decidido de lo que me voy a disfrazar.- dijo Luna.

A haber de que, porque conociéndote, jeje.- dijo Ginny

De Sailoor Moon.- un toque de varita hizo que su ropa se convirtiese en el uniforme de Guerrero Luna y como era Rubia y tenia esa mirada soñadora parecía realmente ella, además el nombre le venia que ni pintado.

Pues yo también.- dijo Ginny.- seré Julieta Capuleto.- haciendo un movimiento de varita su ropa se convirtió en un vestido de época.

Te ves preciosa Ginny.- dijo Hermione.

Pues yo voy a disfrazarme de Barbie disco.- grito Lavender.

Como no.- dijo Parvaty.- Yo iré de cabaretera del Moulin Rouge.

Tu siempre tan lobona.- dijo Ginny

Ey no te pases ni un pelo.- Parvaty le tiro un cojín a Ginny.

Bueno Hermione solo quedas tu, que te vas a disfrazar.- pregunto Luna.

De reina de los condenados.- contesto la chica.

De quien?.- preguntaron las chicas al desconocer quien era aquel personaje.

La reina de los vampiros, condenados a vivir toda la eternidad sin alma, se llamaba Akasha, dicen que se conserva en forma de estatua.

Ahhhhh!.- exclamaron, Hermione y sus cosas, como la chica era tan curiosa devoraba libros que otros no se atrevían ni a tocar por miedo o por pereza.

Hermione transformo su ropa, todas se quedaron asombradas. Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo de pedrería del mismo color, que llegaba hasta el suelo, marcando hasta la ultima curva de su cuerpo, la parte de arriba dejaba ver un escote desde el cuello hasta debajo del ombligo, uniéndose únicamente por el cuello, el cuello era como la solapa de una capa levantada formando un collarín alrededor de su nuca. El vestido por la espalda era totalmente descubierto terminando en V en el nacimiento del trasero. Unas sandalias de gran tacón rojas y un antifaz del mismo color con plumas completaban el disfraz, junto con unos brazaletes de plata que cubrían casi la totalidad de sus antebrazos.

Hermione, no puedes salir así.- dijo Ginny

Que tiene de malo?

Pues que estas impresionante, espectacular, increíble y nos vas a levantar a todos lo tíos de Howarts.

Ya ves.- dijeron las demás

Gracias chicas.

Si, si, nadie te va a poder hacer la competencia.

No os preocupéis de eso, creo que a mi solo me interesa uno.

Pero que dices, Hermione Granger interesada en un tío, no me lo puedo creer, cuanta ya...- dijo Lavender la más curiosa de todas.

No sé si debería.

Vamos Hermione no diremos nada y si no te fías puedes hacernos un encantamiento parecido al que hiciste para no chivarnos de ED.- dijo Luna.

Esta bien, pero no digáis nada, podríais ponernos en peligro.

Venga.- dijo Ginny.- prometemos no decir nada.

Ayyy es que si no os lo cuanto reviento, aya va, creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

Venga ya Hermione, enserio dinos quien te gusta.- dijo Ginny otra vez.

Ginny joder, que es verdad, que el chico es Draco, vosotras no le conocéis, es tan ahhhhhh, como decirlo, tan perfecto, no os puedo contar mucho mas, pero os prometo que cuando pueda os contare mas.

Pero él lo sabe?.- dijo Parvaty

No.

Pues nena, esta es tu noche.- dijo Ginny

No sabia cuanta razón tenia. Así entre cotilleo y cotilleo terminaron la tarde.

El día del baile llego y las chicas estaban preparándose para bajar al gran salón. Hermione se transformo, su piel se veía pálida, unos pequeños colmillos se podían observar en su boca, los ojos pintados de negro y los labios de rojo, el pelo lo llevaba liso aunque con pequeños rizos en las puntas que llegaban casi a la cintura, estaba realmente creíble, si alguien la veía fuera de contexto pensaría que era una verdadera vampira.

Estaban todas listas para bajar, los chicos ya estaban allí, puesto que ellas les dijeron que las esperaran en el baile, allí se encontrarían.

Bajaron al gran salón. Cuando entraron por la gran puerta todas las miradas se centraban en la reina de los condenados, se veía impresionante, pero ningún chico se atrevía a pedirle bailar ya que la veían fuera de sus posibilidades. Solo un joven se atrevió, un joven disfrazado de vampiro del siglo XVII.

Señorita, me concede este baile.

Por supuesto caballero.

El chico estaba fascinado con la belleza que emanaba aquella chica, aunque no sabia quien era.

Soy su humilde servidor, mi reina.

Le tomo la palabra, señor Malfoy.

Como sabes quien soy.

Tus ojos y tu pelo te delatan.

El chico miro los ojos de la joven para averiguar si la conocía.

Tus ojos...

En ese momento mientras bailaban Draco la giro y pudo ver el tatuaje de la chica.

Eres tu...Estas maravillosa, preciosa.

Gracias Draco, tu te ves increíble también.

La verdad es que para Draco se veía mas que eso, ese vestido dejaba ver demasiada piel y hacia que la imaginación volase.

Parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos, ni disfrazados nos pasamos inadvertidos.- dijo la chica para romper el silencio.

Eso parece, pero no me importa, me alegro porque la verdad eres con la única persona de Howarts con la que me siento a gusto.

Otra vez las malditas mariposas sobrevolando los estómagos de ambos.

Draco vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar.

Como mi señora ordene.- dijo con una reverencia el chico.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, la luz se esfumo dejando a oscuras todo el castillo y un trueno en medio de la sala. La luz volvió.


	13. LA REINA DE LOS CONDENADOS

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE.

CAP13: LA REINA DE LOS CONDENADOS.

En medio de la sala la figura de Voldemort rodeado de sus mortifagos hizo que todo el mundo se estremeciera.

Que quieres Riddle.- pregunto Dumbledore.

A ella.- dijo señalando a Hermione.

Ella sintió como si una cuerda la atrapara y estirara de ella, se agarro fuertemente a Draco, quien respondió de igual manera, pero el hechizo era más poderoso y se la arrebato de los brazos.

Suéltame, no quiero unirme a ti.

Mi señora no puedes negarte a unirte a mí, tú eres la señora de todos nosotros y debes afrontar tu destino.

No lo haré, yo no tengo vuestros ideales, no tengo el alma oscura como ellos.- dijo mirando a los mortifagos.- como tu.

Claro que la tienes, pero aun no ha despertado el espíritu de la heredera.

Eso es mentira, nunca seré como tu.

Claro que lo serás, serás mi esposa, mi reina, nuestra reina y si no aceptas lo harás a la fuerza, traer a los chicos.

Unos mortifagos aparecieron con sus amigos presos. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvaty, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, todos.

No te atrevas a hacerles daño Voldemort o lo pagaras caro.

Si no me obedeces lo haré, no lo dudes, recuerda que uno de ellos es Harry Potter.

No me amenaces.

No lo hago, yo actuó.- y lanzo un cruciatus a Ginny, su mejor amiga.

Ginny, no.- gritaba mientras luchaba por zafarse del hechizo.- Esta bien, déjala en paz, acepto, pero júrame una cosa, no les harás daño, a ninguno, o yo misma seré quien te mate, lo juro.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada de superioridad al igual que sus seguidores, excepto Draco Malfoy que no podía hacer nada o se delataría, pero en su cabeza se perpetraba una gran lucha, apretaba los puños con ira, pero confiaba en Hermione, sabia que ella era fuerte y que tenia grandes poderes, la había visto en acción, además el conocía el corazón de la chica, no se uniría al lado oscuro.

Ves preciosa, no es tan difícil.- toco la frente de la chica y pronuncio unas palabras, de repente el rostro de Hermione se torno frío, sus ojos oscuros como sin vida.

Postraos ante vuestra reina.- todos los mortifagos lo hicieron.- yo ya no soy vuestro peor enemigo, ahora lo es ella, su poder es infinito, ella es la heredera y con ella a mi lado caeréis todos, mi señora demuéstrales tu poder.

Hermione con un movimiento de manos hizo que cualquier cristal que se encontraba en el comedor estallara, copas, ventanas, adornos, lámparas, hiriendo a muchos de los presentes. Su poder había aumentado al 1000

Veis lo que puede pasar, con solo un movimiento podríais desaparecer todos ahora mismo.

No!.- grito alguien.

Quien ha dicho eso.- dijo Lucius Malfoy.- que de la cara.

He sido yo padre, ella no es así, yo la conozco y no permitiré que hagáis del ser más puro que conozco una asesina como vosotros.

Cállate Draco, sin duda me alegra que te relaciones tan bien, pero tu no tienes vela en este entierro.

No dejare que os la llevéis.

Todos miraba la escena atónitos, Draco Malfoy intentando salvar a Hermione Granger, que estaba pasando, sin duda Draco había decidido afrontar su destino.

Tu y cuantos más lo vais a impedir?

Todos nosotros lo haremos.- dijo Dumbledore.

La Orden al completo mas los componentes de ED estaban formando ejercito frente a Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Dumbledore les había preparado después de lo que le había contado Draco.

Unos luchaban contra mortifagos, otros contra Voldemort. Draco mientras tanto luchaba contra su padre.

Cuando Draco consiguió desmayar a su padre, corrió hacia Hermione que se encontraba en el centro de todo como en trance.

Hermione vamonos, salgamos de aquí.

No mi futuro esta aquí, junto a Voldemort.- dijo con voz monótona.

No Hermione, no lo permitiré, no permitiré que seas como ellos, no permitiré que te conviertas en una asesina, tú eres increíble.

Este es mi destino debo de afrontarlo.

Pues cámbialo, tu puedes hacerlo, como yo lo hice, como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Ya no puedo, mi corazón es oscuro.

Nunca lo ha sido y nuca lo será, eres la persona con el alma más pura que conozco, yo mismo lo he comprobado, no me dejes, no te vayas, te necesito.

No lo entiendo, tu me odiabas.

No te odio, Hermione, te quiero, quiero estar contigo, que estemos juntos para siempre, te amo, te quiero, no lo entiendes.

TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO!

Estas palabras comenzaron a retumbar en la mente de Hermione, una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla y salió del trance.

Draco...- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras hacia al suelo sin conocimiento.

Draco la tomo en brazos, alhajándola de todo y se escabullo. Entro en una habitación secreta de las que había en Howarts. La tumbo en un sillón que había, recostándola sobre sus rodillas.


	14. EL DESPERTAR EPILOGO

ANGEL DE LA VIDA, ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Bueno mis niñas aqui termino una aventura mas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Gracias a todas por vuestros mensajes, me encantan de verdad.**

**Por ahora no tengo ningun proyecto en mente, solo montones de paginas de word con historias empezadas cuando me han venido ideas, pero os prometo que si hago algo nuevo lo publicare.**

**Tengo que decir que la experiencia me ha encantado y que escribir fics para vosotras es un lujo.**

**Esto no es una despedida, seguire por aqui leyendo vuestras cosas y dejando mensajes, pero por ahora no creo que tenga demasiado tiempo para escribir, un besazo a todas.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

CAP14: EL DESPERTAR, ANGEL DE LA VIDA

Draco comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la cara, muy dulcemente, ya no podía negarlo mas, la quería con toda su alma y siempre estaría a su lado, como hasta ahora.

Hermione, despierta, pequeña, te quiero, por favor despierta.- y le dio un beso en los labios. El chico se sentía culpable, ya que pensaba que tal vez, si él le hubiese confesado antes lo que sentía esto no habría pasado.

Hermione comenzó a abrir los ojos y topo con los de Draco que la miraba con inmenso amor.

Es verdad Draco, me, me, tu me quieres?

Te quiero con toda mi alma Hermione Granger, me di cuanta el fin de semana de la escapada, pero no sabia describirlo bien, fui un cobarde y no me atreví a decírtelo antes.

Draco no hay nada que me haga más feliz, me has salvado otra vez y esta vez de mi misma, como prometiste, como no podría quererte, siempre estas ahí y sé que siempre lo estarás, te quiero, te amo.

Se besaron, pero esta vez fue diferente a las demás, pues los dos ya habían aceptado sus sentimientos. Cuando pararon para tomar aire, Hermione miro a Draco con cara seria.

Draco debemos salir a ayudar.

No Hermione, no dejare que salgas, estas débil, además Voldemort podría volver a hechizarte.

No te preocupes Draco yo tengo algo que el jamás tendrá y contra eso nunca a podido luchar.

Que?

Amor, tu amor, Draco no te das cuenta, tu amor ha sido el que me ha salvado, nuestro amor. Además es mi deber ayudar, por mi culpa están en esta situación, además ya es hora que esta estúpida guerra acabe.

Salieron los dos hacia el comedor, aquello era una batalla encarnizada.

Y esta bien!.- grito Hermione, las paredes retumbaron, un viento la rodeo, haciendo que su cabello se moviese salvajemente dentro del pequeño tornado.- Ya se te acabo el reinado de terror Voldemort, ahora me toca a mí, y me temo que no compartimos ideales.

Pero mi señora, juntos haríamos grandes cosas.- decía Voldemort visiblemente asustado, sabia que ella tenia más poder que él y ahora había despertado.

Solo haré una cosa contigo y es esta.- Hermione con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer un dragón de fuego que se comió a Voldemort haciéndolo desaparecer, y esta vez para siempre.

Los mortifagos que quedaban en pie enseguida tiraron sus varitas en señal de rendición, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo creas, me alegro de que cambiaras tu destino.

Gracias padre, pero creo que de tu castigo no te libraras tan fácilmente.

Mi castigo ha sido tener que servir a ese hombre toda mi vida por un tonto ideal de familia, mi castigo fue tener que condenarte a llevar esa marca para toda la vida, Azkaban no será nada comparado con esa tortura. Yo sabia que eras un espía de la Orden, al igual que Severus, pero nunca hice nada como pago a todo el mal que he hecho.

Padre...

Cuida de tu madre y sé feliz hijo mío.

El fin de la Guerra había llegado, en el bando de los buenos había habido muchos heridos pero por suerte ningún muerto, aunque algunos estaban graves sobrevivirían.

Pasaron los día y todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. La navidad se aproximaba y con ella los exámenes y las vacaciones.

La relación entre Hermione y Draco ya era un secreto a voces, porque el amor que se tenían era imposible de ocultar.

Ron y Harry no se pudieron enfadar con ella, al fin y al cabo Draco había salvado la vida de su mejor amiga y en cierto modo la de todos y aunque no eran amigos se soportaban.

El día antes de vacaciones Draco y Hermione paseaban por el lago.

Que vas a hacer estas vacaciones?.- pregunto Draco.

No lo se, porque mis padres quieren ir a un balneario y yo la verdad es que paso.

Te propongo una cosa.- dijo Draco

Que?

Unas navidades muggels.

De verdad te gustaría Draco?

Si estoy contigo lo demás no importa, además al fin y al cabo nunca dejaras de ser parte de ellos no, y sé que te haría ilusión.

Gracias Draco.- y se dieron un tierno beso.

Esto Hermione, otra cosa.

Dime...

Bueno, me preguntaba si, bueno si tu querrías, cuando acabemos Howarts, pues venirte a vivir conmigo. Mi madre se ha ido a Francia y yo no quiero vivir solo en esa casa tan grande, dime, te gustaría?

Tu que crees?

Ay no sé Hermione, no me pongas más nervioso, bastante me ha costado decírtelo.

Pues claro que si tonto, nada me gustaría mas que poder verte siempre que quiera.

EPILOGO

Una vez terminado Howarts Draco y Hermione se fueron a vivir juntos como habían acordado, a la Mansión Malfoy.

Aunque los dos siempre quisieron ser aurores, decidieron que con lo jóvenes que eran ya habían luchado y expuesto sus vidas demasiadas veces y optaron por la medimagia, ya que los dos eran muy buenos en pociones.

5 años después de haber terminado Howarts siguen juntos y se aman como el primer día. Trabajan en San Mungo y son dos medimagos muy apreciados por la comunidad mágica por su gran conocimiento y poder, ya que Hermione consiguió reconducir su empatia y parte de sus poderes y así recurrir a la medimagia preventiva en los pacientes.

No se han casado y por ahora no piensan hacerlo, son jóvenes y les queda toda la vida por delante, además no les hace falta ya que el amor de verdad no lo dictamina un papel.

Hermione decidió el otro día hacerse un chequeo ya que no se sentía bien, por su puesto que su medico personal fue Draco. Cuando termino la exploración solo pudo reaccionar abrazándola. Ella no entendió nada, es mas se asusto, pero con un hechizo Draco hizo que se escuchara algo, era un corazón, pero no era el de Hermione, era..., era el de un BEBE.

FIN Y FUERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES.


End file.
